Quelques mots
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Castiel avait toujours redouté le moment où Dean l'apprendrait.


**Hey !**

 **Ok, pour ceux qui ont vus le dernier épisode de la saison 12 (12x23) vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai eu un besoin urgent d'écrire du fluff. (Oui, c'était il y a un moment déjà mais je ne suis pas sur de m'en remettre avant le début de la saison 13.)**

 **Donc un petit OS Destiel tout fluffy pour faire du bien.**

* * *

 **Quelques mots.**

Dean avala avec lenteur le café devant lui, portant la faïence à ses lèvres comme on porte un bouton de rose pour en sentir le parfum. Il avait posé un bras en travers de sa poitrine, sa main comprimant son bras opposé alors qu'il fermait toujours les yeux, buvant calmement. Ses tâches de rousseurs s'étalaient le long de son nez, de ses pommettes, redescendant plus discrètement dans son cou avant de disparaître sous l'une des éternelles chemises à carreaux qu'il portait continuellement.

Il avait ses cheveux encore ébouriffé du matin, légèrement humide de la douche qu'il avait prise pour réveiller son corps d'une nuit trop courte – une vieille habitude des Winchesters que de se réveiller trop tôt. Avec ce qui était probablement une lenteur calculée, il ouvrit les yeux, la tasse s'éloignant de son visage, laissant apercevoir ses lèvres pleines, son visage aux traits qui s'étaient fait plus durs avec le temps ; et ces yeux. Ces yeux qui brillaient de vert et parfois d'ambre lorsque le soleil s'y reflétait. Ces yeux qui dissimulaient les brouillons inconsistants d'une âme abîmée, engoncée de douleurs et d'obscurités, de haines et de peurs. Une âme qui brillait plus fort que n'importe qu'elle âme que Castiel avait vus passer durant sa longue existence.

Non. Ce n'était pas vrais. Castiel en avait vus briller d'avantage. Des âmes d'une pureté sans égale qui semblaient vouloir rivaliser avec la lumière de leur Père. Des âmes qui éclairaient le chemin aux errants lorsqu'elles étaient encore sur Terre, et réchauffaient les entrailles du Paradis par la suite.

Mais l'âme de Dean brillait de feu sous une couche de cendre. Elle brillait d'amour alors qu'elle aurait du depuis si longtemps sombré. Elle s'accrochait avec désespoir et espoir, avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle brillait d'une lueur unique, de ceux qui ont connus le pire et ne peuvent voir que le pire, et qui, pourtant, n'y trouve que le meilleur. Elle brillait de la force de ceux qui chaque jour, étaient émerveillés d'être en vie. Émerveillés de voir ceux qu'ils aimaient à leurs côtés.

La tasse toucha le contre-plaqué de la table avec un bruit doux, comme si Dean avait voulut l'étouffer. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas alerté Sam qui prenait sa douche – pour ne pas dire qu'il avait fuit lorsque Dean avait pénétré la cuisine au matin. À peine un regard d'encouragement à Castiel, et il était partit le plus vite possible, détalant avec l'énergie de ceux voyant la tempête arriver.

Et Castiel était resté assis sur cette chaise, n'osant bouger alors que Dean le fixait de ses yeux trop perçants, de son regard qui semblaient vouloir sonder tout son être pour savoir si ce qu'il avait entendu était la vérité ou non.

Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que le shappeshifter échappe à leurs vigilances, la veille, alors qu'ils le poursuivaient dans les égouts d'une petite-ville du Sud des États-Unis. Il avait suffit qu'ils se séparent, pour que Castiel ait un moment de réflexion lorsqu'il avait vus Dean plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres ravagées par un double de lui-même. Pour qu'il entende son double murmurer les mots qu'il avait retenus si longtemps en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais dit de peur de briser se qu'il avait avec Dean. De peur de le perdre.

Sam avait été le seul à réagir. Le seul à réussir à tuer l'étrange double qui avait murmuré les mots empoissonnés dans l'oreille de Dean. Et Dean était partit, sans un regard pour Castiel, remerciant à peine Sam d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Le retour s'était fait dans le silence pesant que Dean avait décrété, sans que jamais son regard ne croise celui de Castiel dans le rétroviseur. Désormais, ils étaient plantés dans ceux de Castiel avec la force d'un homme qui ne laisserait rien passer tant qu'il n'aurait eu des réponses.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, Castiel serra les points, attendant les remontrances – peut-être le dégoût, une blague pour décrédibiliser ce qu'il ressentait – mais ce ne fut qu'une voix douce, presque indifférente qui murmura, brisant le silence de la cuisine :

\- Comme ça, tu es amoureux de moi ?

Castiel se raidit, fermant un instant les yeux, cherchant au plus profond de sa grâce comment ne pas s'effondrer, comment faire accepter à Dean ses sentiments sans qu'il ne le repousse et ne le rejette. Comment le garder près de lui. Alors il fixait ses mains qui se tortillaient l'une contre l'autre sous la table, ses phalanges blanchissants sous la pression qu'il y exerçait.

Dean laissa courir ses doigts le long de la tasse, son visage se secouant imperceptiblement alors qu'il mordait la commissure de ses lèvres. Il croisa ses bras, le regard plongé dans sa tasse avant de fermé ses yeux, inspirant profondément. Et Castiel se nourrit de la façon dont il sentait chaque cellules du corps de son ami s'imprégner d'oxygène, de courage, de confiance. Il se nourrit une dernière fois du son tendre et rapide des battements de cœur de Dean, de son souffle court mais discret. Une dernière fois avant que Dean ne le repousse. Une dernière fois, _Père, je vous en supplie._

Mais sa posture ne se fit pas agressive, son âme ne s'ébroua pas comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle se sentait trahie ou blessée. Son corps se tendit, son cœur battait plus vite et son âme se tordait, mais ce n'était pas de colère : c'était d'appréhension, d'un soupçon de peur et de ce que Castiel aurait, dans un jour de grâce, définit comme de l'espoir.

\- Parce que si c'est vrais...

Sa voix tremblait, sa gorge semblait serrée, et Castiel se permit de relever les yeux, de regarder enfin Dean et de ne plus se contenter de l'entourer de sa grâce pour le sentir. Dean avait les yeux humides, les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'il déglutissait, ses doigts serrés sur ses bras à lui faire mal, à lui arracher un gémissement.

Et Castiel l'observait, l'espoir remontant dans sa poitrine alors que Dean lui accordait un sourire, alors qu'avec lenteur, avec difficulté, sa voix pleine de larmes ne laisse échapper dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- ... c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps.

Le sanglot qui faillit éclater dans sa voix ne laissa à Castiel que l'envie de l'entourer de ses bras. Son chasseur – le sien, celui d'aucun autre désormais. Mais devant lui, Dean semblait se reprendre, la tête en arrière et les lèvres pincées. Il inspira profondément, plantant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Castiel. Sourire en coin, une main qui traverse la table.

Et Castiel l'attrapa, souriant à son tour, pour la première fois de son existence son cœur tambourinant à ses tempes avec violence, maelströms intérieur qu'il bénissait.

Il vit Dean tousser avant qu'il ne s'écarte à nouveau, le rouge au joue, rapatriant le plus rapidement possible sa tasse à ses lèvres. Castiel laissa un sourire doux illuminé ses traits alors que Sam les regardait depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, appuyé contre le chambranle, victorieux dans toute sa splendeur. Et Castiel éclata de rire lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Sam tirait légèrement sur son tee-shirt, l'inscription désormais visible.

 _"Sammy knows"_


End file.
